


Code Geass AU

by WolfenstienLover



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfenstienLover/pseuds/WolfenstienLover
Summary: Short stories set in an AU Code Geass.





	1. Chapter 1

**Context**  
For those who want some history because they cannot fathom this AU, here it is.

2010 a.t.b, V.V. decided to get rid of Marianne, but fails in her assassination. Marianne tries to mend things with V.V, but during this time Lelouch and Nunnally are sent to Japan as both bargaining tools and for their protection. Word gets out that the Japanese assassinated the two siblings and Britannia declares war on the island nation.

It is was in this war that the Knightmares are first used but a week after the invasion it was revealed that Lelouch and Nunnally are alive. Suzaku, son of Prime Minister Genbu, had to kill his father to prevent the man from killing his friends. Japan becomes a Protectorate-Colony, with Cornelia as Viceroy and Euphemia as Sub-Viceroy. Compared to Britannia’s treatment of other colonies, Japan is treated equally to Britannia as an apology for over-reacting (Mostly because Marianne was furious that Charles placed their children in danger). Suzaku, Lelouch and Nunnally are allowed to stay in Japan and can attend a school headed by the Ashfords. Royal Family also becomes milder in their treatment of each other.

2015 a.t.b. For his birthday, Lelouch gets to make his own knightmare squad which he calls the Black Knights (Consisting of Tamkai, Ohgi, Kallen, and Naoto). Very effective against Chinese agents and Arabic terrorists.

2017 a.t.b. Stories start.

Main Characters (in Grouping):  
Royal Family:  
Charles  
V.V  
Marianne  
Lelouch  
Nunnally  
Clovis  
Euphemia  
Cornelia  
Odysseus  
Suzaku(Later Chapters)

Student Council:  
Shirley  
Milly  
Rivalz  
Suzaku  
Lelouch  
Nunnally  
Nina  
Kallen

Black Knights:  
Lelouch  
Oghi  
Kallen  
Tamaki  
Naoto

Other:  
C.C  
Sayoko  
Villetta  
Jerimiah  
And anyone else I missed.


	2. Great Aunt Gertrude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Great Aunt Gertrude comes to visit.

Charles Zi Britannia was in a great mood. Today was a great day! Lelouch, Odysseus and Clovis were making cakes, Cornelia and Marianne were busy sipping tea, Nunnally and Euphemia were playing pranks on unsuspecting staff and V.V was busy building a fragile model plane. So far, nothing had gone wrong.

“Morning Jeff.” Greeted Charles as the mail man handed him the mail. “Nothing can ruin this day.”

But as he checked through the mail, he noticed a Royal Britannian seal on one of it. This was strange, since the Royal Britannian family basically lived in this palace (Save Lelouch, Nunnally, Cornelia and Euphemia since they had things in Japan). Plus they could just face-time each other whenever they could.

When he opened and read it, his face fell into one of absolute horror as storm clouds comically appeared in the background.

_No! NO!_ The resulting girl-like scream caused the cakes to crumble, the tea cups to shatter, the pranks to backfire and V.V’s model plane to shatter like glass.

Instantly, the Royal Family came rushing to him, keen on finding out what made the Emperor of basically the world scream like a 3 year old girl in a room of spiders.

“Father? Is something wrong?” Asked Clovis, right before Charles fainted.

“What’s gotten into him?” asked Guinevere.

V.V. picked up the letter and read it out loud. “Dear Charles, I’m coming over in a week’s time and I hope to see you and the family. Love… AUNT GERTRUDE!?”

Everyone (sans Nunnally) screamed.

“NO! DEAR GOD! ANYONE BUT HER! ANYONE BUT GREAT AUNT GERTRUDE!” shrieked Lelouch.

“I never met her. Can you tell me what’s wrong with her?” Asked Nunnally.

Marianne looked at her daughter. “Everything! She’s fat, ugly, bad tempered, greedy… the list just goes on!”

“The worst part is that every time she comes over, she wants us to treat her as the Empress of the UNIVERSE!” Exclaimed Clovis.

“She can’t be that bad? Right?”

“She once forced Euphie to sleep in a dog house because we didn’t ‘kneel enough for someone of her grace’.” Deadpanned Cornelia.

“Oh.”

“I got a plan.” V.V Stated. “We simply flee to Japan, and wait for her to leave.”

“Good plan!” complimented Lelouch.

At this stage, Charles woke up. “I had this horrible nightmare.”

“About receiving a letter from Aunt Gertrude?” Inquired his brother. “Sorry to break it to you but that was real.”

“But we plan on going to Japan, and waiting out the storm!” Proudly stated Odysseus.

Charles shook his head. “That letter was meant to arrive a week ago. She’s arriving today!”

“WHAT!?”

Then the ground trembled. The sky darkened as an obese being, almost as large as a room, and twice as ugly as an anglerfish, approached. The being then said in a gruff, low voice. “CHARLEY! COME AND GIVE AUNTIE A HUG!”

Nunnally just whimpered.

* * *

Three days. For three days the royals had been subjugated to the most inhuman torture methods known to man, and those were mainly involved doing things for Aunt Gertrude. Things like putting ointment on her swollen maggot infested feet, shaving the bushes she call armpits, and Cornelia needs serious therapy ever since she helped Great Aunt Gertrude take a bath. The things she saw…

Nunnally had been hit the worst of all. Since her Great Aunt had such a big appetite, the fat woman had taken to stealing all of the girl’s food. After just a day, signs of slight malnourishment appeared on her face. By day three, she had dark bags under her eyes since she couldn’t sleep on an empty stomach.

“I don’t know how much longer I can last!” Cried Odysseus. Earlier he had to try and navigate out of the leg hair of his great aunt.

“Me neither.” Gasped Lelouch. “If I have to watch one more Spanish tele-novella with her…”

“How bad were they?”

“¡elloscarecen de acción!” Replied the amethyst eyed boy.

At that point, Euphemia and Marianne arrived, both wearing dog collars. “She didn’t like the strawberry cake.”

“This is getting ridiculous!” Shouted Odysseus. “How on earth are we supposed to live like this? Great Aunt Gertrude is stealing all our food, monopolises the TV 24/7 and treats us like dirt!”

“AND YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT!?” came GAG’s voice from above. “COME HERE!”

Everyone tried to make a break for it, but as it turns out the fat lady (ok I lied she’s definitely not a lady) was once a football coach (British or American you pick it). So she could outrun them all. After which she gave them a serious spanking.

* * *

A day after she had left, everyone was relieved.

“Thank god, I thought she was never going to leave.” Sighed V.V

“Man, that spanking was so bad, I bled from places I didn’t know existed.” Complained Marianne.

“At least it’s over.” Breathed Cornelia.

Just then, a guard appeared. “Letter from an ‘Uncle Felix’?”

He was suddenly met with the cloud outlines of the previous occupants of the room.


End file.
